


I Got You Under My Skin

by khrysallis



Series: KaiRis canon one-shot collection [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrysallis/pseuds/khrysallis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Wu Fan and Jongin should never be made to perform Mirotic together. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Under My Skin

The air in the room around him was sweltering, and Wu Fan groaned slightly as he pulled at the collar of his t-shirt, fanning himself with the flimsy fabric. The sticky sheen of sweat on the surface of skin was making him feel extremely uncomfortable. He was stretching his legs while trying to decide whether someone in the company who was deathly intolerant of the cold (maybe Junmyeon) had cranked up the central heating system even though it was only the beginning of winter, or whether Wu Fan himself was being seriously affected by the dancer who was in the room with him.  
  
Wu Fan wanted to insist on the former, but the way he convulsively swallowed as he watched the dancer drag a hand so, so sensually down the front of his body as he moved to the electronic beats mixed with the grand strings performance was proving otherwise. It left Wu Fan at a loss for words and his throat decidedly feeling parched.  
  
He licked his lips as he thought to himself how maybe it was a bad idea on his part to have asked Jongin to work on the dance moves of Mirotic with him (the rest of his group mates were surprisingly good at hip thrusts… though Wu Fan suspected that Sehun and Zitao got enough practice from each other, while Minseok earned plenty with Jongdae and Baekhyun, Chanyeol; Jongin was just naturally good). Perhaps he should have bailed out when Yixing shot him a knowing look and a teasing _‘oh’_ when he relayed his plans to the younger boy, who was waiting for Wu Fan to head back to the dorms together. Wu Fan clearly remembered spluttering gracelessly and tripping all over his words to explain himself, to insist that he really wanted to just practice the dance with Jongin’s help (instead of the 1001 indecent thoughts he was sure Yixing had in his mind, if that stupid all-knowing grin of his was anything to go by), but now Wu Fan wasn’t too sure about that anymore.  
  
He didn’t realise his thoughts had trailed off from reality until a new source of heat, in the form of Kim Jongin, practically stuck his face into Wu Fan’s private space. “Hyung?” He called out, still panting hard from his warm up session just moments ago. Wu Fan backed off in alarm and immediately pulled the towel around his neck down to cover the obvious tent beneath his track pants. He made a mental note to stop wearing pants with such clingy material if he ever wanted to stay in the same dance studio with Jongin, _alone_ , ever again.  
  
“Y-yeah?” Wu Fan answered a little shakily, uncharacteristically, and pretended to do a couple of stretches again. It proved to be a difficult task with Jongin’s eyes trained on him, looking at him curiously as if examining Wu Fan’s expressions for some sort of secret. That, and his half-hard cock beneath several layers of fabric (three). Fucking Kim Jongin.  
  
“Are you done with your warm-up?” Jongin asked, watching him with his head cocked to the side, a pout on his full lips. Wu Fan felt a sudden rush of heat up his neck – if there was one thing that could give him a hard-on faster than Jongin’s dance moves, it would probably be Jongin’s innocent expressions that made Wu Fan want to taint him – and immediately lowered his head (another lame attempt at pretending that he was _still_ doing his stretching) to hide the flush on his face.  
  
“Almost done!” He said a little too quickly, a little too breathlessly that Wu Fan wanted to kick himself for it. On other times, he could school his expressions perfectly well, but when he was faced with Jongin, Wu Fan was, simply put, a complete _mess_.  
  
Jongin quirked an eyebrow at him, probably thinking that Wu Fan was officially weird despite the image he usually projected in front of the cameras. “O… _kay_.” He said slowly, eyes never leaving Wu Fan, and it made Wu Fan become even more self-conscious than before. “Do you want me to help you out? I was thinking of ending practice as early as possible so that we can clock in several more hours of sleep.”  
  
That had the blood rushing to Wu Fan’s head again, and he jumped up from the parquet floor at once, completely flustered by the thought itself. He didn’t think he could handle Jongin being any closer to him, now that he was… _disturbed_ in more ways than one. “Nope! It’s fine!” The words came out in a pitch too high; Jongin’s eyebrows rose further.  
  
Wu Fan wanted to just die in a fucking hole.  
  
“O…kay.” Jongin said again, still eyeing Wu Fan oddly, then he turned around to face the mirror – much to Wu Fan’s relief. Except, he had momentarily forgotten the fact that Jongin could still see him perfectly well through the wall of mirrors, and Wu Fan resisted the urge to smack himself on the forehead. The dancer was really screwing with his head, never mind that it was unintentional. He dreaded to think how he would fare if Jongin did everything deliberately.  
  
“So I guess we can start now?” Jongin’s voice cut through his thoughts and Wu Fan could only nod enthusiastically, not caring if he looked stupid. He’d embarrassed himself enough today, so why not keep up with it? He could always bury himself in a deep grave later on and never see the light of day again.  
  
Then again, Wu Fan didn’t think he could begrudge the phrase “ _I’ll run through the choreography first_ ” any more than he did now, when Jongin went ahead without allowing Wu Fan a chance to compose himself first. Wu Fan stared at Jongin unblinkingly as Jongin’s hands traced the outline of his body, down, down, down towards his crotch that made Wu Fan’s own cock twitch in unabashed excitement, then followed the way Jongin moved his shoulders to each beat of the song. Wu Fan clenched his fists tightly by his sides when Jongin bent over during the second rap which Wu Fan was supposed to do, his perky ass enticing Wu Fan to finger him and make Jongin moan for Wu Fan and Wu Fan only, and Wu Fan struggled to turn his focus somewhere else.  
  
“ _Yeah, I got you_.” Jongin suddenly said, pulling Wu Fan’s attention back to him and making him completely flustered all over again, thinking that Jongin had caught him staring again. It took him several seconds too late to realise that it was Jongin’s line in the song, and Wu Fan was supposed to follow up with a cocky _you know you got it_ – key being _supposed to_ , but of course Wu Fan missed his cue because he was too busy staring at Jongin’s ass.  
  
Those few seconds proved costly to Wu Fan, because when he came to his senses again, he was greeted with the glorious sight of Jongin’s sensual thrusts, slow and sure, once, twice into the air, Jongin’s eyes dark with smouldering charisma and what Wu Fan noted was lust, deep and inviting.  
  
He completely lost it and grabbed Jongin by the material of his tank top, pushing the younger boy up against the mirror of their practice studio, breathing heavily against his skin. Jongin, now trapped between Wu Fan and the mirror, with Wu Fan’s arms on either side of his head, seemed oddly unfazed by Wu Fan’s sudden show of aggression, only blinking innocently up at him.  
  
“What’s the matter, hyung?” He drawled, determined eyes locked with Wu Fan’s, and Wu Fan realised Jongin had deliberately left something unsaid behind his words; something along the lines of _‘what, you can’t even take a little teasing?’_ The desire was dancing in Jongin’s eyes, teasing, seducing, continuously pulling Wu Fan in, and Wu Fan’s grip on his shirt tightened when he realised he had been playing into Jongin’s hands all this while.  
  
“Have you _any_ idea how _frustrated_ I am because of you?” Wu Fan pressed closer to Jongin and growled into his ear, voice coming out low and hoarse. To emphasise his point, Wu Fan buckled his hips into Jongin’s, and the younger boy’s eyes flickered downwards to drink in the sight of Wu Fan’s very obvious bulge. Jongin smirked.  
  
Wu Fan hissed when Jongin cupped him through his pants, wicked smile still on the younger boy’s lips. A shudder ran down his spine when Jongin took pleasure in leaning in to whisper _took you long enough to break_. The words were simple, yet it held the promise of something more – something to soothe the aching need between his legs.  
  
And Wu Fan threw the last of his self-restraints away, crashing his lips painfully against Jongin’s, desperate to devour the dancer whole. Jongin responded with equal intensity, if not more, hungrily sucking on Wu Fan’s tongue which darted right into his mouth the moment Jongin opened it in a small gasp. He smirked against Wu Fan’s lips when a noise – a cross between a frustrated growl and a moan – rumbled in Wu Fan’s throat, and his hand dipped below Wu Fan’s shirt, finding its way up lean abdominal muscles and heated skin, finally settling with a teasing tweak of Wu Fan’s nipple. Wu Fan growled again into the kiss and pinned Jongin’s arms down, effectively preventing the boy from attempting anything else.  
  
“We can’t have you doing that, Jongin.” Wu Fan reprimanded darkly. “My game, my rules.”  
  
The smile on Jongin’s swollen lips remained unwavering, challenging even. “Fine by me, hyung. _I’m all yours_.”  
  
Wu Fan didn’t need to be told twice. He nudged Jongin’s legs apart with his knee, rubbing it against Jongin’s crotch as he dove down to suck on the supple skin of Jongin’s neck. Filthy moans filled the air, and Wu Fan took great pleasure in watching Jongin writhe beneath him. He licked a wet trail across Jongin’s collarbones, leaving another mark there on Jongin’s shoulder before travelling downwards and taking a nipple into his mouth, never mind that it was separated from the warmth of his mouth by a thin layer of fabric. It elicited a louder moan from Jongin, whose fingers were digging into Wu Fan’s back by now, neck arched backwards invitingly as he tried desperately to rub himself against Wu Fan’s thigh.  
  
Smirking against Jongin’s skin, Wu Fan’s fingers danced teasingly across the waistband of Jongin’s sweatpants, relishing the way the younger boy’s hips involuntarily buckled forward for more contact. But Wu Fan was having none of that – not just yet. He still had to get back at Jongin for the immense frustration he had given Wu Fan earlier.  
  
“Tell me what is it that you want, Jongin.” Wu Fan leaned forward to whisper again, his free hand moving to caress the insides of Jongin’s thighs, smirking when Jongin keened in response. “If I’m satisfied with your answer, you’ll be rewarded with this–” Wu Fan palmed his erection through his pants, earning another moan from Jongin. He withdrew his hand before Jongin could milk anything more from the contact, and Jongin whined from the loss. “–but if I’m not, you’re going to have to solve this problem all by yourself.”  
  
“ _F–fuck._ ” Jongin gasped, chest heaving violently from both the arousal and the heady kisses earlier. “ _I want you to fuck my mouth._ ”  
  
Jongin knew he had hit the jackpot when Wu Fan let out a strangled growl, and before Jongin knew it, Wu Fan’s broad hand was already on his shoulder, forcing him down to his knees. Jongin licked his lips as he eyed Wu Fan’s crotch, and when Wu Fan grabbed a handful of Jongin’s hair, he took it as a sign to proceed.  
  
He pulled Wu Fan’s sweats and boxers down in one swift motion, eyes brightening up in a lustful glee when he was greeted with the sight of Wu Fan’s already-erect cock. Jongin couldn’t even be bothered with prepping Wu Fan up, fastening his lips around the tip of Wu Fan’s cock instead and licking off the pre-cum oozing from the slit, smirking when Wu Fan’s hip buckled into his mouth. He took Wu Fan in slowly, sucking in his cheeks to create a vacuum around Wu Fan’s cock and made obscene slurping sounds as he went. He nearly choked when Wu Fan started thrusting into his mouth a little too roughly, cock hitting the back of his throat before he adjusted quickly, and managed to match his pace with Wu Fan’s soon enough, humming on Wu Fan’s length to send delicious vibrations up Wu Fan’s spine. The loud moan from Wu Fan was more than enough of an indication that he was gaining pleasure from Jongin’s ministrations.  
  
Jongin chuckled darkly when Wu Fan whined in protest the moment Jongin’s hot mouth left his dick, only to take him by surprise when he rubbed Wu Fan’s slit with the pad of his thumb, spreading more pre-cum across the tip before darting his tongue out to lick at it, making sure to coat Wu Fan’s length with a generous amount of pre-cum and saliva. He even glanced up at Wu Fan through hooded eyes to ensure Wu Fan was watching every second of this, of how dirty Jongin’s mouth could get as he devoured him whole.  
  
But before Jongin could get very far with it, Wu Fan yanked him into a standing position by the roots of his hair, and kissed Jongin roughly again, eager to get a taste of his own musk in Jongin’s mouth. Jongin interpreted that as Wu Fan being close to his release, but didn’t want things to end too soon.  
  
Wu Fan’s hand worked its way down Jongin’s side, finding its place beneath the waistband of Jongin’s track pants. Jongin inhaled sharply, moaning into the messy kiss when Wu Fan’s calloused hand wrapped around his erection and began pumping his length in a rapid rhythm, and Wu Fan took this opportunity to explore Jongin’s mouth, biting on Jongin’s lower lip and sucking on his tongue to earn himself another moan.  
  
Jongin’s arms came up to wrap around Wu Fan’s neck when his legs could no longer support his weight from the pleasure he was getting from Wu Fan’s hand job, clinging desperately to the taller boy as he tried to rock his hips to match the rhythm of Wu Fan’s hand. The latent heat of Wu Fan’s hand wrapped around him and the long pulls on his cock were starting to make Jongin delirious with pleasure. “H-hyung,” he said breathlessly, his head spinning from the ecstasy, a familiar sensation sitting at the base of his spine. “I can’t– _I need you in me_.”  
  
“ _How_ do you want me?” Wu Fan questioned with a smirk, his hand still working away at Jongin’s dick.  
  
“ _H–hard and f–fast!_ ” Jongin keened. “Wu Fan hyung, _please_!”  
  
Wu Fan was more than glad to comply with Jongin’s request, flipping Jongin over and pressing him against the mirror so that the younger boy could watch as Wu Fan fucked him from behind. Jongin’s pants were pooled around his ankles in no time at all, and Wu Fan teased his puckered hole with the tip of his dick, brushing across it but never entering Jongin, not until Jongin practically muffled a sob and begged Wu Fan with a strangled _hyung fuck me please please please I can’t take this any longer I need you in me right now_.  
  
They moaned in tandem when Wu Fan entered Jongin, and Wu Fan squeezed his eyes shut to savour the sensation of Jongin’s muscles clenched around his dick, so tight and _so delicious_. He allowed Jongin to adjust to his length, only thrusting into him when he deemed the younger boy ready. Wu Fan drove Jongin up the wall, pulling his cock all the way out, only leaving its tip in Jongin, before pushing into him again, just the way Jongin had wanted him to. Filthier moans and wet sounds of skin slapping against skin, along with the desperate begging of _yes hyung faster harder I need more of you fuck yes_ filled the air, and Wu Fan found it increasingly difficult to concentrate as he neared his own climax. The way Jongin’s mouth was open permanently in a gasp, swollen from the kisses they had exchanged earlier was so obscene that Wu Fan struggled to keep himself from spilling into Jongin’s tight hole.  
  
Jongin’s anal muscles clenched even tighter around Wu Fan’s cock when Wu Fan found his prostate, each thrust into him inviting shameless moans which grew louder and louder. Wu Fan wrapped his hand around Jongin’s cock and pumped him to the rhythm of his thrusts, once, twice before the whiteness of Jongin’s semen splattered against the mirror. Wu Fan reached his climax mere moments later, when Jongin’s muscles squeezed his cock hard in the throes of pleasure, and he continued thrusting slowly into the younger boy as they rode out their orgasm.  
  
Wu Fan collapsed onto the parquet flooring with Jongin securely wrapped in his arms, and he pressed light kisses to Jongin’s sweat-covered neck, chuckling light-heartedly when Jongin squirmed in his hold. “What’s the matter? Not a fan of post-coital cuddling?”  
  
“You’re so fucking rough during sex, and now you’re going soft on me?” Jongin turned around to look at Wu Fan with a pout on his lips, and Wu Fan kissed him full on the lips to wipe that away, too.  
  
“It’s your fault for seducing me in the first place, Kim Jongin.” Wu Fan commented innocently. “Also, you were the one who asked me to go _hard and fast_ on you. Have you already forgotten about that?”  
  
Wu Fan laughed when Jongin made a garbled sound of embarrassment and covered his face with his hands, before pulling himself out of Jongin. When Jongin whined in disappointment, Wu Fan questioningly raised an eyebrow at him. “What?”  
  
Jongin’s face turned a deeper shade of scarlet. “N–nothing,” he lied, but it took only one glance from Wu Fan to know just exactly what Jongin wanted.  
  
Jongin squeaked when Wu Fan pounced on him to initiate round two under the pretence of practising his hip thrusts for their upcoming performance.  



End file.
